Les Mâles Androgynes
by Satyl'a
Summary: one-shot yaoï pas vraiment lemon mais pas de détails crus non plus, lisez et vous verrez :P ... vous connaissez l'origine du mot yaoï ? Y.A.O.Ï. "arrête" "j'ai" "mal" "au Q" ... hum je vous renvois à cette définition !


un petit one-shot yaoï (mon premier yaoï en vérité ^^) avec un couple de bishonen que j'adoooore (les deux que vous retrouvez dans Pinky Soldiers d'ailleurs ^^)

* * *

LES MÂLES ANDROGYNES 

"Il est impossible ...

- Je suis d'accord, dit Angeal en acquiesçant.

- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! s'exclama l'argenté. J'ai beau lui faire faire toutes les tâches les plus crevantes, les plus fastidieuses ... il me revient toujours avec un grand sourire. Et puis je te dis pas depuis qu'il a fait équipe avec Genesis pour la mission secrète à Utaï ! Il est encore pire depuis !

- Noooon ?

- Si si ..." soupira le général.

Angeal ouvrait des yeux ronds ... Comment ? Zack, encore pire ? Etait-ce seulement imaginable ?

...

_Sa main glissa sur sa joue et déplaça d'un geste fluide le tissu soyeux, révélant une peau en feu. Les lèvres caressaient, tendrement puis plus violemment, les muscles de son bras, jusqu'à les mordre un peu, tentation trop grande pour lui qui ne se contrôlait plus. Ses doigts serrèrent sa cuisse. Son bassin frôlait celui du jeune homme, courant d'air chaud, vapeur d'eau brûlante, excitation enflammée. Ses ongles lacérèrent son échine. Le râle accompagna son souffle. Et le cri finit par briser le verre fragile des cieux éthérés du plaisir irréel au dessus d'eux. _

…

« Ah lala ! Tu connais le dicton mon ami … Il faut que ''jeunesse se passe'' ! »

Le soldier aux longs cheveux bruns tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de son ami avec un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Oui, mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle passe plus vite pour lui ! » supplia Sephiroth, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ah ! Voilà que le grand Général allait craquer ! C'était vraiment un cas ce seconde classe ! Un cas et un formidable phénomène pour réussir à mettre un tel homme dans cet état !

Et Angeal n'était pas le seul à le penser …

…

_La sueur coulait le long de leurs membres. La main remonta le long de l'omoplate, se serra autour de l'épaule tremblante. Ses cheveux se collaient à son front. Tout son corps se tendait dans l'étreinte. Ses paupières se fermaient et se rouvraient sur les cieux sombres du désir obscur. La force de leurs bras les emmenait tout là-haut … _

…

« Qu'est-ce qui doit passer vite ? questionna Genesis en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

- … Zack … soupira Angeal.

- Oh … Zack … » chuchota le roux dans un demi-sourire énigmatique, baissant la tête.

…

_Tantôt râle, tantôt plainte, tantôt cri ... Tantôt c'était une jambe, tantôt une main, ou tantôt ses lèvres qui prenaient la relève._

...

Le chef de la Deep Group conservait encore cette douce chaleur, cette douce violence … au creux des reins … comme un pêché tabou … un pêché trop cru pour être avouer … Oui, Zack …

...

_La fébrilité de leurs mouvements, tantôt lents, tantôt saccadés et mécaniques, les fit … gémir …_

…

« Tu as l'air bien joyeux Genesis ! » sourit le brun, surpris.

Le concerné secoua la tête et intercepta les regards curieux de ses deux compagnons.

…

_Sa langue douce goûtait chaque partie de son anatomie, la suivante étant toujours plus sucrée et plus brûlante que la précédente. Comme si Alice retrouvait peu à peu le paradis perdu de son pays des Merveilles_ …

…

« Arrêtez de me scruter comme ça ! On dirait Tseng ! s'énerva le roux.

- T'as pas l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose ce petit coquin ? susurra le général.

Le chef de la Deep Group leva les yeux au ciel.

…

_Zack sourit de toutes ses dents à son compagnon :_

_« Ma salope en rose … tu m'as fait mal … _

– _Tais-toi. Embrasse-moi. », murmura Genesis en se penchant vers les lèvres déjà avides du jeune homme._

…

Angeal donna un coup de coude à Sephiroth devant l'air rêveur de leur ami.

« Arrêtez un peu ! Vous êtes fatigants ! » s'écria ce dernier pour toute réponse.

Et il partit devant, boudeur.

« Oh mais on te taquine ! »

Rien n'y fit. Le roux accéléra encore le pas pour se diriger vers le fond du long couloir. Sentant que le brun, derrière lui, devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux, il adressa un petit geste timide à leur attention … Mais Sephiroth et Angeal ne virent même pas qu'en tournant au bout, Genesis se massait méthodiquement la fesse droite avec un grand sourire.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez compris ZackxGenesis lol' reviews ?


End file.
